Quervik Story 27 - Ojciec i syn
Więc przybyłeś... - powiedział beznamiętnie Vandal Dizz siedząc właśnie na złotym tronie o srebrnych wykończeniach, spoglądając swymi czarnymi oczyma na swego najmłodszego syna Jagdarra, który właśnie wkroczył do sali tronowej, by pozbawić życia ostatniego posiadacza, upragnionych przez niego artefaktów. Nie dało się ukryć, że młodemu Dizzowi brakło już jedynie Oka Przestrzeni, gdzie to przedmioty odpowiedzialne za Czas, Moc, Świadomość i Dusze, były już w jego posiadaniu. Sam chłopak słusznie spodziewał się tego, że jego ojciec wie co się dzieje i co właśnie zamierza zrobić, gdyż w końcu miał on wgląd we wszystko co miało, ma, bądź będzie miało miejsce zarówno w Rezydencji Rodu Dizz jak i całym Drzewie Yggdrasil. - Jeszcze możesz zaprzestać swych czynów - zaczął ojciec chłopaka, już z niewielką nutką smutku, spowodowanego zaistniałą sytuacją - Jest jeszcze dla ciebie nadzieja powiedział i zamierzał kontynuować swą przemowę, podnosząc się na równo nogi i krocząc w stronę swego dziecka, ale niestety nie było mu to dane. - Stul pysk! - przerwało mu warknięcie jego rozmówcy, który śmiał się psychopatycznie z uśmiechem pełnym pychy i oczami pragnącymi mordu i potęgi - Próbujesz błagać o litość wiedząc, że mam nad tobą przewagę? - blondyn wskazał na niego swym berłem - te słowa sprawiły, że jego rodzic zatrzymał się. - Próbuję przemówić Ci do rozsądku - ten odparł - Myślisz, że jesteś jedynym, który oszalał pod wpływem mocy i zapragnął jej jeszcze więcej? - dodał on - Nadal jest dla ciebie nadzieja - czarnowłosy znów zaczął się zbliżać w stronę awanturnika - wystarczy, że oddasz artefakty i padniesz na kolana. - Mam lepszy pomysł - usłyszał mężczyzna w tej samej chwili, w której został ugodzony prosto w serce ostrym elementem rękojeści berła, po czym wypluł ze swych ust niemałą ilość szkarłatnej posoki, która jeszcze niedawno płynęła w jego żyłach. - S-Synu - - Zdechnij wreszcie - nastolatek uniósł swą dłoń tak jakby, chciał ułożyć ją na twarzy konającego ojca, ale tak naprawdę jedynie wyrwał mu z oczodołu zapragniony przedmiot, a jego posiadacza najzwyczajniej w świecie odepchnął, sprawiając, że ten padł bezwładnie na kamienną podłogę, gdzie to krew z jego rany, w której nie było już ostrza zaczęła zabarwiać dywan o szafirowym kolorze. Nie minęła nawet chwila, kiedy od śnieżnobiałych ścian, głośnym echem odbił się śmiech Jagdarra, który w ogóle nie przejmował się uśmierceniem ostatniego ze członków swej rodziny. - TAAK!! TAK!! - niemalże tańczył on ze szczęścia, zastępując swe lewe oko, nowym właśnie zdobytym, by po chwili z jego ciała zaczęła emanować fala ogromnej, nieokiełznanej energii, pod wpływem której cały pokój, nie, całe Drzewo Yggdrasil zaczęło drżeć - NARESZCIE JESTEM BOGIEM! - krzyczał on, już mając przed oczyma setki innych światów, które zamierzał teraz podbijać jedno po drugim jedynie by spełnić swe chore ambicje - JESTEM NAJWYŻSZYM ABSOLUTEM!! - nie mógł się on doczekać chwil, gdy wszyscy poznają jego imię. Nigdy nie rozumiał on swojej rodziny, która mimo wielkiej mocy, skrywała się w obrębach jednej krainy, nigdy nie ingerując w inne światy, a tym bardziej nie zamierzając wchodzić z nimi w konflikty by poszerzyć swe wpływy. Jego zdaniem było to nudne, wręcz idiotyczne, a teraz sprawi, że nastąpi temu kres - Może warto najpierw odwiedzić miejsce, gdzie posłali Enialisa za najwcześniejszych lat? - zastanowił się on czy nie skierować się najpierw do CreepyTown. - Wcześniej nie mogłeś staruszku? - usłyszał on znajomy głos gdzieś zza siebie, który należał do nikogo innego jak... Beliacha, jego brata, którego to Jagdarr niedawno uśmiercił - Już zaczęło mi się tam u HeLi podobać - dodał ciut rozczarowany albinos patrząc na Vandala, który stał przed nim i westchnął zażenowany słowami swego najstarszego syna. - N-Niemożliwe - Jagdarr stał teraz jak wryty spoglądając na nie tylko na swego brata i ojca, którzy powinni być martwi, ale też i na innych członków jego rodziny, gdzie to niedowierzanie walczyło ze strachem o dominacje nad jego ciałem - W-W-WY...?! - - C-Cześć braciszku - przywitała się cicho i jak zawsze nieśmiało Aerandir stojąc o boku starszej, jednak równie pięknej złotowłosej, która była jej matką - Noteviddia. - J-JAKIM CUDEM?! - wydarł się blondyn, gdzie do emocji, które owładnęły jego ciało dołączyła teraz ślepa furia, gdzie to błyskawicznie wytworzył on ze swego berła ogromne pokłady energii elektrycznej wymieszanej z płomieniami, którą to posłał w stronę swej rodziny, na co sam Vandal zareagował jedynie wyjściem z szeregu i pojedynczym pstryknięciem palcami, zredukował nadciągaj zagrożenie do zera - P-PRZECIEŻ ODEBRAŁEM WAM ARTEFAKTY! - w ostatniej chwili zasłonił się on złocistą barierą, kiedy to spod stóp wandala, z podłogi wyłoniły się trzy, ludzkich rozmiarów duchy, przypominające purpurowe insekty o szmaragdowych oczach, a z pleców każdego z nich wystrzeliły dwa pociski o tej samej barwie. Dwie salwy z trzech bez problemu zniszczyły osłonę chłopaka, a trzecia uderzyła bezpośrednio w niego tworząc potężny wybuch i chmurę dymu. - A tak one... - zaczął Beliach prześmiewczo, ale przerwał mu jego ojciec. - Jak wcześniej wspomniałem nie jesteś jedynym, który oszalał przez żądzę większej mocy, jaką te miały ze sobą nieść, ale niestety nie jesteś też jedyny z tych, którzy się opamiętali i dostali przywilej poznać prawdy. - - P-Prawdy? - mgła z osadu opadła ukazując całego poranionego blondyna, który ledwo dychał, nadal nie wiedzącego co się właściwie dzieje teraz dookoła niego. - Prawdy o tym, że nie są one mocą, a jedynie pomagają ją kontrolować - powiedziała jego matka smutna przez fakt, że jej syn nie zdał próby krwi, ale też pogodzona z tym, co musi się wydarzyć. - I o tym, że gdybyś zdał próbę tak jak twoje rodzeństwo, mógłbyś korzystać z mocy oddanej nam przed Odyna bez nich - - N-N-NIEMOŻ... - Jagdarr chciał coś powiedzieć rzucając się w stronę swego ojca. - Żegnaj... - a po jego słowach został całkowicie pozbawiony wszystkiego co miał i mógł mieć, kiedy jego ojciec wskazał na niego otwartą dłonią i rozerwał go na molekuły. Nie jako Boga, lecz zwykłego śmiertelnika. ---- - Myślisz, że możemy mu zaufać? - spytał Romeo, który właśnie kroczył przed CreepyForest wraz z Rinnie, z którą się wzajemnie podpierali o siebie, by nie paść na twarz przez ogromne zmęczenie, jakie im towarzyszyło po walce ze zdemonizowanym Przemkiem. Prawdą było, że ich rany zostały wyleczone, jednak najwyraźniej sił nie odzyskali. - Oddajmy go pod sąd wojenny czy coś - powiedziała Rinnie, ciągnąc za sobą wcześniej wspomnianego Reinkarnatora, który był skrępowany przez pnącza, stworzone dzięki mocy zielonowłosego. - Macie tutaj taki? - zaciekawił się chłopak spoglądać na Respawngirl, jednocześnie wspomagając jej w eskortowaniu ich "jeńca", którzy w milczeniu oddawał się zażenowaniu tym w jakiej sytuacji się znajduje, ale też rozmyśleniom jak bardzo ma przejebane, kiedy trafi na Mrs.Strange. - Idk - wzruszyła ramionami dziewczyna, a następnie zaśmiałaby się, gdyby nie dane było jej niespodziewanie stracić przytomność przez zmęczenie. - Cholera! - w ostatniej chwili młody Whitechapel nie tyle złapał ją, gdyż nie miał na to siły, ale zamortyzował jej upadek na ziemie, własnym ciałem, co skutkowało tym, że twarzą wylądował w czymś, co w najlepszym wypadku było błotem. Najpewniej teraz spanikowałby on, ale przerwał mu siedzący w jego głowie Phinks. - Słyszysz? - powiedział Arcymag, który razem ze swoich nosicielem nasłuchiwali w tej pozycji nie tylko jej głośnego bicia serca, ale i głośniejszego chrapania - Żyje... - stwierdzili oboje. W innych częściach miasta niestety nie było tak kolorowo, gdzie to w jednej dało się usłyszeć głośny ryk, połączony z zawodzeniem, który należał do Quinta. Smok właśnie skończył zakopywać swymi szponami grób, który także i nimi wykopał dla swej zmarłej, nie, zamordowanej przyjaciółki - Vellox. Gad nie był jednak jedyną osobą, z której oczu strumieniem płynęły zły, gdyż Noelle Strange, ściskająca w jednej z ulic miasteczka, martwe ciało Insanity, na które właśnie natrafiła, po walce z demonami, też nie miała lekko, wiedząc, że nadaremnie, ale nadal próbując wyleczyć dziewczynę swym białym proszkiem. Tak. Prawdą było, że CreepyTown odniosło tutaj zdecydowane zwycięstwo nad Siedmioma Grzechami Głównymi, ale prawdą było to, że wiele straciło. Koniec... Kategoria:Quervik Story Kategoria:Opowiadania